MLP: World Of Love
by B. Bandit20
Summary: (CANCELED)Another Story (not a request) by Lexboss please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Days after the six defeated nightmare moon the Alicorn Princess Fluttershy was at her cottage in the woods. Feeding her chickens as she bends over as her wife, Dawn was there; Dawn is the daughter of Celestia. She has white skin and rainbow hair like Celestia, but her hair had a more golden hue, her eyes are blue.

She's also one thousand years old, she's as tall as Fluttershy, she was wearing a blue top and blue skirt with blue boots as her cutie mark that's on her thigh is a half Sun half moon. As Dawn sees Fluttershy white undies.

"I see your undies" She giggled, Fluttershy gasp and pulled her skirt down to cover her panties.

"Dawn!" She yelled Dawn then smiled and kissed her wife.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy." Dawn said smiling Fluttershy then blushed and smiled back

"I forgive you." She siad as the two kissed

"But why are you still here? You do know we live a castle with me remember?" Dawn said smiling as Fluttershy smiled "Yes I know, but I have to feed my animals." Fluttershy said smiling as Dawn thinks "How about we live in two places? Like the house and the castle is our home so we can live here for the weekend and at the castle for the rest of the week?"Dawn suggested smiling, Fluttershy then smiled.

"That's a great idea, Dawn." Fluttershy said smiling she then snuggled her as Dawn hugs her back.

Later

Rarity was in her shop making dresses when Spike comes in holding up supplies

"Here ya go Rarity." Spike said smiling as Rarity used her magic to pick up the supplies

"Thank you, Spike." Rarity said smiling as she continued working on the dress as Spike watched her do it, Rarity notice him

"Oh Spike you can go home now I can handle it from here. "Rarity said smiling; Spike took a deep breath as he looks at her

"Rarity? I know I just met you for weeks now and we'll (takes a deep breath) I have a crush on you, and in fact, I love you ever since Twilight and I came to Ponyville." Spike said as Rarity just stood there as she slowly smiled as she used her magic to picked him up kissed him on the lips.

"Oh, Spike I'm so happy because I have the same feelings as you." She said smiling wide.

"Really!" He asked she then nods with an honest smile; they then kissed him on the lips, but Spike comes down and looks up her skirt since he's a little Dragon "You know I always look up your skirt when you bend over." Spike said smiling as Rarity giggles; Spike took her hand as he leads her to her room to make love

Later

Dawn was holding Fluttershy's hand leading her into the throne room as they entered they saw Celestia sitting down with Derpy, Celestia wife, eating muffins.

"Hi, mom." Dawn said smiling at Celestia; Celestia then smiled back at her

"Hey, Dawn how are my little princesses doing?" She asked smiling at both of them as Fluttershy blushed smiled and Dawn smiled

"We're doing ok Princess Celestia," Fluttershy said as she bows "Fluttershy no need to bow, you're a princess just like me, Dawn and Derpy." Celestia said smiling as Fluttershy nodded smiling.

Dawn then took Fluttershy to her room, Dawn then locked the door she turned to Fluttershy and proceeded to make-out with her.

She then started to kiss down her neck sucking on her skin making her moan, Dawn's hands then moved to the rim of Fluttershy's white shirt and pulled it up to reveal her soft 36C cup breast.

"Beautiful." Dawn said as she laid her on the bed and straddled on top of her, she then took both of her breasts into her hands and started massaging them, making her blush and moan. She said as she pinched her nipple making her moan even louder. She began to kiss her neck again. She then moved down kissing her neck to her breast she started to suck on her nipples, Fluttershy then gently grabs her head keeping her place.

"Dawn that feels so good." She said.

"I know darling, but I want to make you feel great." Dawn said as she crawled out of Fluttershy's arms and down to her skirt she then crawls under it and pulls Fluttershy's undies off and slowly blew air on her pussy. She then gave her clit a teasing lick. As she crawled up to her and laid on top of her their breast touching she then pinches her clit making her moan slightly taking rapid breaths. As she felt her pleasure rising.

Dawn, I'm cumming!" She said Fluttershy then unleashed her sweet juices cascading her hand; Dawn then cleaned her hand.

"Delicious." She said she then got off the bed and started to get undressed and hovered over her lover. Fluttershy then sat up and sucked on her nipples. Dawn then flew down and wrapped her legs around her head and 69 her Dawn then sucked her tongue out and flicked her clit causing her to moan into her pussy. Fluttershy grabbed her hips and pulled her hovering pussy to her muzzle and started sucking on it. Dawn then grinded her hips on Fluttershy's face, she then took two fingers and inserted them inside her and started pumping in and out of her lover coating her fingers.

"Oh god Dawn I love you so much, please keep going." She said as she continued licking her pussy.

"Fluttershy I'm cumming!" She said as Dawn sat up on her face and her juices flowed down her throat.

After their escapades, the two rested with their legs tangled with each other and Fluttershy resting on Dawn's breast.

"I needed that." Fluttershy said.

"I know you did." Dawn said. The two then kissed once again signaling their love for each other


	2. Chapter 2

As Twilight was getting everything ready for Spike's birthday she noticed the baby dragon coming down.

"Hey Spike ready for your birthday tomorrow?" Twilight said smiling at him as Spike smiled nodded

"Yep I can't wait, but Twilight ummm since Rarity and I are together you don't mind can I go spend some time with her?" He said smiling, Twilight was shocked but smiled and nodded, Spike smiled and ran out the Library ran in Rarity house so fast that their love making was so loud Twilight could hear it from her tree house she giggles

"Oh Spike" she said smiling as she keeps fixing things for the party for tomorrow.

the next day

Spike came home after his long night with Rarity. As he comes into the library he was shocked

*surprise!" Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy along with Dawn, Pinkie Pie, Derpy and Celestia

"Happy birthday Spike!" They shouted as Spike smiled as Rarity came in kissing Spike on his lips giving him her gift as everyone gave each a gift as Spike open each as he loves each and everyone of them he even got a gift from Rarity a photo of herself nude he smiled putting it away he then looked around and was happy that Celestia and Derpy where bottomless and Dawn was kissing Fluttershy lips and the others were enjoying the party as Spike was holding Rarity hand Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh Spike go to the bakery place they have something special there for you" She said smiling as

"OK cool he said lifting up Rarity skirt to look at her Pussy since she's not wearing undies for his birthday, Rarity giggles as Spike kissing her cheek as she needed to get on her knees since he's a small Dragon.

Spike was walking around town with his cupcake in hand as he stared at it he then bumped into Cheerilee.

"Oh Hey Spike." She said

"Oh nothing just celebrating my birthday." He said

"Oh today's your birthday!" She said as she reached in her bag and pulled out a hat for him.

"Happy Birthday Spike." She said

"Whoa, she just gave it to me… Hmm I wonder what else Spiky-wiky can get." He said as he licked his lips with his snake tongue

Later

As Spike stopped growing in a teen Rarity was shocked while blushing because his member was showing

"oh my Spike... your...a teen" Rarity said smiling at how handsome he looked as she got him clothes a red shirt with tan pants he puts on clothes as he looks

"yeah I am but it's my fault... I couldn't help myself from getting greedy" Spike said in shame as Rarity looks as she kisses him

"it's OK Spike, your a dragon and dragons are greedy and to be honest... U look cute this way...i'll always love you spiky-wikey " she said smiling as he smiled as the two kiss they heard a the ringing of the bell but they ignored it

Twilight was at the door as she had something to turn him back to normal but she put it away

"Spike deserve to be happy" Twilight thought as she left them alone as Rarity looks "oh Spike,want to go on a date with me?" Rarity asked in a sweet voice as Spike smiled

"Sure!" He said smiling.

Later that night

They were in a fancy restaurant thanks to Celesta's present because she giving them a free meal at the restaurant for them, it's been all paid for them as they enjoy it as Rarity was still wearing her same clothes since Spike said she looks beautiful that way she is, as they have a good time but Spike couldn't help himself as he took her hand, she giggles knowing what he wants as they then went and lock themselves in the bathroom.

As soon as Spike turned around Rarity soon wrapped her her arms around his neck and kissed him as she did she unbuttoned her shirt and felt his chest.

"Nice and tone." She said as she pulled her skirt off and pulled out his dick from his pants and grinded her pussy on it lubing it up while she made out him, Spike's hands then moved to her ass, moving her faster.

"Spike I can't wait any longer." She said she then gets on the floor and spreads her legs for him, Spikes then joins her and inserted his dick in her waiting pussy and began moving his hips, he then pulled up Rarity's shirt and sucked on her breast and sucked on her nipples.

"Oh Spike this feels amazing." She said as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Rarity. I'm. Cumming!" He said as he cum in Rarity, she bit her lips as she felt his hot seed entered her pussy.

"Oh Spike that was amazing." He said

"I'm glad you liked it." He said.

"I loved it, Spike." She said as she reached for her skirt, Spike stopped her.

"Umm Rarity could you stay bottomless for me?" He asked she then smiled and stuffs her skirt into his pocket and they walked out of the bathroom hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_Days later_

Fluttershy was in ponyville picking up some fruits and vegetables for her wife, Dawn but what she didn't know that Dawn was right behind her Dawn then lifted Fluttershy skirt up looking at her undies.

"Hey!" Fluttershy gasp as she pulled her skirt back down, she looks back and sees Dawn giggles.

"What I can't help it you look so cute when you're flustered." She said as she kissed her Fluttershy then smiled.

"Well can you wait for that to do that I need to get ready for our dinner tonight with your mom and Derpy." She said smiling. Dawn then smiled back went to help Fluttershy, with the shopping

 _Meanwhile at the school_

Sweetie Belle was sitting in the classroom while Mrs. Cheerilee was sitting at her desk, she walks up to her.

"Mrs. Cheerilee?" She asked

"No Sweetie belle, we can't keep doing this, i'm much older." She said

"I don't care, love has no bounds, Sweetie Belle said as she got close and grabbed her hands. Cheerilee then looked at her

 _Later_

Sweetie Belle was on her knees in between her teacher's legs licking her pussy.

"Sweetie Belle you're incredible." She said smiling at her girlfriend she giggles as she continued, cheerilee then forced her head deeper, Cheerilee then cummed down her throat as she swallowed it.

"Sweetie Belle that was amazing." She said Sweetie Belle then kissed her pussy lips before pulling away, she then sat on the table and opened her legs, Cheerilee then started to kiss her panties, she moves them to the side and starts sucking on her pussy, making her moan which fills the classroom, Cheerilee then pushed her on the desk and lifts her shirt, she then started to suck on her breast while fingering her pussy.

"Mrs. Cheerilee!" Sweetie Belle said as she cummed in her mouth she then noticed the time

"It's getting late! I have to get going, I'll see you tomorrow?" She said smiling, Mrs. Cheerilee then smiled as she nodded swallowed the content as they kiss one last time, Sweetie Belle left for home with the biggest smile.

 _Later with Fluttershy and Dawn_

In Fluttershy's cottage, Fluttershy was getting done with everything as Dawn brought the food outside as they both heard the horns of the guards as Celestia and Derpy were here. Dawn then saw Derpy immediately run towards the muffins and began eating them. She and her mother laughed at how cute she was. Dawn then hugs her mom. Fluttershy soon came out and hugs her as well.

"How are both my princess doing?" Celestia said smiling, as she was bottomless same with Derpy.

"We're great mom, Fluttershy learned her first spell as an Alicorn." Dawn said smiling as Fluttershy was blushing hard. Celestia smiled.

"Well, Fluttershy I am jubilant for you your progressing just like Twilight with her friendship lesson." Celestia said as Derpy was eating a muffin snuggling close to her Dawn smiled at their love she saw between her two moms. As dinner progressed, Princess Celestia said something startling.

"But mom...why do you want Twilight to release Discord?" Dawn asked as Fluttershy looks as Celestia with concerned

We need him on our side, and Fluttershy will be the key helping him." Celestia said as Dawn wrapped her wing around her

"Mom no I'm not letting him get near...". "Honey it's ok...I want to try helping him...I know there's good in him, please let me try...I'll be ok." Fluttershy said smiling as Dawn was about to say something but she sees Fluttershy beautiful smile. She sighs

"Ok, but I am standing next to you." Dawn said smiling. Celestia smiled while eating her pie just then she felt Derpy touching her pussy lips. Celestia giggles.

"Dear not in front of these two." Celestia said, but Derpy ignored her and went under the table and started to lock her wife's pussy.

"Derpy! (moan)" Celestia said as she the fell out of her chair and onto the grass as Derpy took her wife right in front of their children.


End file.
